What the Hello
by Crysie1979
Summary: What I think happened after Rachel's party with Puck and Lauren


What the Hello!

Puck/ Lauren

This is what happened after Rachel's party. Hope you all like it.. Comments are always helpful on how to make things better. I don't own Glee Fox does.

This is just my wicked mind going to work.

WARNING: THIS HAS ADULT CONTENT AND PUCKS MOUTH IS RATED XXX. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THINGS LIKE THAT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.

Puck woke up, blinked his eyes open, groaned, and rolled over on his stomach. Light, Light was bad. Sunlight was very, *very* bad. His head throbbed and his stomach was roiling in the way that told him he'd had too much to drink last night, and his ass was sore, which meant he'd gotten laid.

Too bad the memories were still fuzzy.

He concentrated through the pounding in his head, trying to remember. There had been a party, he knew *that* much. And several beers combined with a couple shots of tequila. And-

"mmf."

Puck froze. He *knew* that voice-and-

He turned his head, seeing dark hair, beautiful tan skin, and a pair of breasts that even in his hung-over state were absolutely gorgeous. "Lauren?" he managed.

She blinked an eye open and stared at him. "Oh my God," she managed. "You-what-"

It was nice to know that she didn't remember any more than he did, Puck supposed. He scrubbed at his eyes, willing himself to *think*, damnit. What the hell had they *done*?

Lauren groaned and fell over on her back. Puck had a vague memory of seeing her do that the night before-only then her legs had been wrapped around his waist and he'd been inside her and his mouth had been on those gorgeous breasts.

He turned onto his side, wincing a little-and remembered.

Oh.

Lauren hadn't been the only one to get fucked last night.

Puck dropped his head into the pillow again.

He felt the bed shift and peeked out from the pillow to see Lauren looking at him intently. "You-we-"

Her voice was huskier than usual and Puck told his cock to shut up and lie down. "Yeah. We." And his body was telling him that after a shower and some aspirin, it'd love for there to be a 'we' again. Now he realized why he liked her and how sexy Lauren was to him.

No. *Not* going there. He just wasn't. He was going to ignore the part of his brain that was reminding him how good she'd felt around him, hot and tight and wet, the soft moans and whimpers she'd made when he fucked her, the wail that escaped her throat when she came and arched up under him and clenched around him, her skin flushed and her hair dark against the pillows...

And he *really* wasn't going to remember the way her 'cock' had felt inside him, the way he'd been on his hands and knees for her, groaning as she moved, fucking him the way he hadn't been fucked in way too long. No. God.

What the *hell* were they going to do now?

Puck managed to push himself up about two inches before collapsing back on the bed. Okay. Moving was bad. And if he hadn't needed to pee so badly, he'd have been content to lie there. Lauren's bed was warm and comfortable and smelled like her and-right. Moving.

He got out of bed mostly by rolling off the side and stumbling to his feet, tripping on one of his shoes as he did. "Where're you going?" Lauren asked, stretching out on her back.

Puck froze, caught like a deer in the headlights at the sight of her body. God, her breasts *alone* would have been enough-heavy, full, with rose-pink nipples that were just *begging* to be played with and sucked and teased. But then there was her smooth stomach, the long sleek lines of her legs...and the neatly trimmed dark hair between them.

She moved just a little, just enough to give him a glimpse; he was pretty sure she didn't even realize she'd done it. But it was too much for him to resist.

He was on her before he could think, pushing her up against the pillows and sliding down between her legs, his hands spreading her open. And for a long moment he just *looked* at her, pink and white and already getting wet for him.

Puck slipped one finger into her, looking up at her as he did. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at him, wide-eyed, watching him rest one hand on her stomach as he slowly pulled his finger out of her, bringing it to his lips and sucking it into his mouth.

He watched her as he licked her off his finger, watching her shiver and her nipples start to harden. Her legs were already spreading for him and he was pretty sure she didn't even realize it.

There were a million reasons why this was a bad idea. Puck's hand moved between her legs again, pressing against her clit, and Lauren's head fell back and she made a soft little purring sound and any chance Puck had had of stopping was gone.

Her legs were open for him but he pushed them wider apart, holding her in place with his hands as he settled himself. He breathed in her scent, leaned forward to nuzzle her clit, tongue flicking out to taste her and oh God he was never moving from between her legs again.

Lauren moaned, thighs tensing under his hands. She let out a deep, shuddering breath when he licked her, one broad stroke of his tongue from bottom to top, teasing her clit with light, playful licks.

Puck smiled to himself, feeling her groan as much as he heard it. He was good at this and he knew it-and he was going to make sure Lauren knew it, too. He tightened his grip on her thighs and settled in to enjoy himself.

His returning memories of the night before told him that it took Lauren a while to come-the first time. After that, it took almost nothing to send her tumbling over the edge again. Knowing that, he took his time, teasing her, letting it build slowly, making her moan and writhe and squirm against his hands. She whimpered in desperation and he heard her hands clutching at the sheets and if he'd had a way to keep her like this forever he would have done it in a heartbeat.

When he felt her begin to tremble and her body arch under his, he released one of her legs, pushing two fingers into her hard and a little rough and just what she needed. Lauren wailed-a high, keening sound-and clenched around his fingers, shuddering as she came.

He soothed her clit with his tongue, letting her relax a bit before he sucked, hard, making her cry out and convulse under him again.

Slowly, he raised his head, licking the taste of her off his lips. Lauren was sprawled out against the pillows, panting and sweating, flushed all the way down to her collarbone. Puck crawled up over her, bending to kiss her breasts, tonguing her nipples until she squirmed.

She pushed at him and he rolled off her, stretching out on the mattress. "I'm beginning to see what your appeal is," she said, her voice hoarse. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

Puck grinned. "Inborn talent." That, and a very creative girlfriend he'd had in college...but he wasn't going to mention that bit.

"Mmm." Lauren stretched her arms over her head, every muscle going taut for one long, beautiful moment before she relaxed. "Nice way to wake up."

"Thank you." Puck smiled again and slid out of bed. That had been wonderful, but now he *really* had to take a leak.

Lauren's bathroom was neat-no surprise-and tiled in white and black with red accents-also no surprise. Puck took care of business, gave his face a sketchy wash, and rummaged around in her medicine cabinet for a spare toothbrush and some aspirin.

When he returned to the bedroom, Lauren was still sprawled out against the covers. She hadn't bothered to pull anything on or cover herself and as Puck came back over to the bed, she rolled over on her stomach, tossing him a flirty grin over her shoulder.

"You look like a pin-up girl," he said, crawling back into the bed. Not that that was a bad thing-one look at her and he was instantly hard again.

"Gonna put pictures of me in your locker?" Lauren teased.

Puck bent his head to kiss the small of her back, hands running up her thighs to squeeze her ass. Lauren sighed a little with pleasure and before Puck could even ask, she tossed him a condom from a coffin-shaped box on her nightstand.

"Ironic, don't you think?" she said with a grin.

"You are, without a doubt, the *strangest* woman I've ever slept with," Puck told her before tearing open the condom packet.

"Is that a compliment?"

"For you? Yes." Puck rolled the condom on and knelt behind her, watching as she pulled her knees up under her a little, head pillowed on her arms. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured, positioning himself at her entrance.

Lauren gasped when he slid into her and Puck barely choked back his groan. God, she felt good-even better than she had last night, although his memories of that were still fuzzy. But this was crystal-clear and perfect and he was losing himself in the feel and scent of her body, the way she looked with her back arched and her ass tilted up toward him, the whimpers she made every time he pushed into her.

"C'mon, Puck," Lauren said raggedly. "Fuck me. Give it to me. C'mon."

Puck braced himself, beginning to move a little harder, a little faster inside her. "You want it like this?" he whispered.

"God yes," Lauren groaned. "More."

He bit his lip, giving her what she wanted. Hard, fast, pushing her against the pillows every time he thrust into her, and from the way Lauren was moaning she loved it. She moved a little, reaching down between her legs to rub her clit; Puck just wished he could see it. There were few things more erotic than watching a beautiful women touch herself while you were buried deep in her body.

Lauren cried out and came, clenching around him and shuddering with aftershocks. Puck groaned, closing his eyes and fighting to keep from spilling inside her. Not yet-God, not yet. This felt too good.

She kept rubbing herself, panting for air. "God, so close, c'mon, c'mon, so fucking close-" She twisted and pushed back on him, struggling to come again. "C'mon-"

Puck's mind flashed back to that same creative girlfriend and he shifted a little on his next stroke into her, looking for the sweet spot. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh-" Lauren nearly screamed and came and Puck knew he'd gotten it.

So much for control. Puck lasted about ten seconds more before he cursed under his breath and came so hard his world greyed out. When he could hear again over the rushing of blood in his ears, he found himself half-draped over Lauren, both of them panting for air.

He managed to pull out of her and fall over on his back, getting rid of the condom carefully, but that was about all he could do. Lauren groaned a little and rolled over, cuddling up next to him. "Sleep now. Shower later. Kay?" She yawned, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." Puck closed his eyes, stifling a yawn. Sleep. Sleep was good.

He'd worry about this whole mess later.


End file.
